vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Rückkehr/Skript
GILBERT HAUS ist in der Küche, als er die Kühlschrank Tür schließt, sieht er Katherine die sich als Elena ausgibt. John: 'Du hast mich erschreckt. '''Katherine: '''Entschuldigung. '''John: '''Ist Jenna Zuhause? '''Katherine: '''Sie trifft sich wegen des Gebäudes mit dem Brandmeister. Sie kennt die Wahrheit nicht, es wurde alles vertuscht. '''John: '''Ja, ich weiß. Wie geht's Jeremy? '''Katherine: '''Hat sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen. ''Jeremy ist bewusstlos, nachdem er so viele Pillen genommen hat. kommt nach Hause. Sie redet am Telefon mit Stefan. 'Elena: '''Ich hab überall nachgesehen. '''Stefan: '''Glaubst du jemand hat sie gestohlen? '''Elena: '''Ja, jemand hat meine Sachen mitgenohmen. ''und John sind immer noch in der Küche. 'John: '''Kann ich dir helfen? ''guckt nach unten auf John's Ring. 'Katherine: '''Klar. ''ist immer noch an der Veranda, und redet auf dem Handy mit Stefan. 'Stefan: '''Soll ich dich abholen? '''Elena: '''Ich seh nu kurz nach Jeremy bevor ich in's Krankenhaus fahr. Treffen wir uns dort? '''Stefan: '''Na klar. '''Elena: '''Okay, Ich liebe dich. '''Stefan: '''Ich liebe dich auch. ''greift nach einem Messer und schneidet John's Finger, mit seinem Ring. Dann schubst sie John gegen dem Waschbecken. '''John: '''Katherine?! '''Katherine: ''Gesicht verändert sich Vampirisch.'' Hallo John, Lebwohl John. betretet das Haus. Elena: 'Jeremy, bist du wach? ''findet John im Flur er blutet sehr stark. Sie kommt zu ihm und versucht die Blutung zu stoppen. Sie greift zum Handy und wählt 911. '''Empfänger: '''Notruf was kann ich für sie tun? '''Elena: '''Hi, ich brauche einen Krankenwagen, in die Maple Street 2104. '''John: ''sieht Katherine.'' Hinter dir. Elena: 'Was? '''John: '''Pass auf, hinter dir. ''dreht sich um und keucht, aber da steht niemand. Sie greift zum Messer und geht vorsichtig zur Flur. Katherine rennt schnell um sie herum, ängstigt Elena, und geht dann schließlich raus. Elena ist erschrocken, und dann erinnert sie sich an Jeremy. Elena: Jeremy. Jeremy! Jeremy! Bitte Jeremy, wach auf! rennt nach oben. findet ihn bewusstlos im Bett. schüttelt Jeremy verzweifelt und er wacht auf. wird in das Krankenhaus gebracht. Stefan kommt an. Die Polizisten versuchen Stefan nicht reinzulassen. 'Elena: '''Er darf rein. ''folgt Elena zu Jeremy's Zimmer. 'Stefan: '''Was ist passiert? '''Elena: '''Er sagt Anna hat ihm ihr Blut gegeben, und dann hat er diese Tabletten geschluckt. Und jetzt.. ich meine er sieht normal aus, aber du ja auch, deswegen, ich weiß nicht... ''nimmt Jeremy's Kopf in die Hände und untersucht seine Augen. '''Stefan: '''Komm her, sieh mich an. '''Jeremy: '''Nein, Mir geht's gut. Okay? Ich fühl mich genauso wie immer. '''Elena: '''Was soll ich machen? Soll ich jemanden vom Krankenwagen holen? '''Stefan: ''sieht im in die Augen. Nein, er ist in Ordnung. '''Jeremy: '''Du meinst ich bin kein Vampir? Verdammt! '''Elena: '''Sag das nicht Jeremy. Warum willst du denn sowas? '''Jeremy: '''Hast du das von Anna gehört? Was ihr passiert ist? Sie ist tot. '''Stefan: '''Jeremy, Jeremy. Komm her, setz dich. ''schubst Jeremy zurück in sein Bett. Er nimmt sein Kopf und macht es so das er ihn angucken muss. Stefan: 'Das mit Anna tut mir sehr leid. Aber du musst mir unbedingt zuhören. Anna's Blut ist dabei dein Kreislauf zu verlassen, wenn du jetzt versuchst dich umzubringen, dann stirbst du tatsächlich. ''guckt weg. '''Stefan:'' schlägt ihn. Hey, verstehst du mich? '''Elena:' Stefan.. Jeremy: 'Ja, verstehe. '''Stefan: '''Gut. ''steht auf und steht neben Elena. 'Elena: '''Und die Tabletten die er geschluckt hat? '''Stefan:'Es waren nicht genug um zu sterben. Anna's Blut konnte ihn doch davor bewaren. Polizist klopft an Jeremy's Tür. '''Polizist: '''Miss. Gilbert? '''Elena: Ich komme gleich. Stefan: '''Du musst mit ins Krankenhaus fahren, nein, nein, nein ich bleib hier mit Jeremy. '''Jeremy: '''Nein, ich brauche keinen Babysitter. '''Elena: '''Doch du brauchst einen. '''KRANKENHAUS sitzt alleine draußen vor Caroline's Zimmer. Bonnie kommt und geht zu ihm. Bonnie: 'Wie geht's Caroline? '''Matt: '''Ihr geht's nicht gut, Bonnie. '''Bonnie: '''Was ist passiert? '''Matt: '''Wir sind gefahren und dann hörte Tyler ein Geräusch. '''Bonnie: '''Geräusch? '''Matt: '''Ja, und dann kriegt er ne Migräne oder so was. Er hat die Kontrolle über denn Wagen verloren. Ich.. ich dachte Caroline hätte nichts abgekriegt, aber dann hatte sie doch was abgekriegt. ''Forbes ist an dem Krankenhaus Schreibtisch. Damon geht zu ihr. 'Damon: '''Liz, ich bin sofort los als ich die Nachricht gelesen hab. Wie geht es ihr? '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Sie ist im OP. Sie tun alles was sie können. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe, Damon. '''Damon: '''Sicher jederzeit, Liz. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Bürgermeister Lockwood ist tot. Sie dachten er wär ein Vampir sie haben ihn in den Keller gesperrt. '''Damon: '''Der Bürgermeister war ein Vampir. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Nein, nein, nein. Da wurde ein Fehler gemacht. Es hieß er sei auch zusammengebrochen als John's Gerät losging, aber er.. er kann kein Vampir gewesen sein. Ich kenne den Mann mein ganzes Leben lang. Und jetzt will Carol Lockwood Antworten verlangen aber, ich kann im Moment nur an Caroline denken. Ich muss.. '''Damon: '''Ist schon gut, hey. Ist schon gut. ''umarmt Liz als sie weint. kommt zum Krankenhaus, sie geht zu Bonnie. 'Elena: '''Bonnie. Wie geht's Caroline? '''Bonnie: '''Sie ist schwach. Sie wissen noch nicht ob sie es schafft. '''Elena: '''Was? ''umarmt Elena. Damon ist in der Nähe und gesellt sich ihnen. '''Elena: '''Gibt es nichts was du tun kannst? Ein Zauber oder so was? '''Damon: '''Sie weiß nicht wie. Oder? '''Bonnie: '''Nein, ich weiß es nicht. '''Damon: '''Nein, du weißt es nicht. Denn selbst Emily hat Jahre für so ein Zauber gebraucht. '''Bonnie: '''Na ja ich kann einen Vampir töten. Der Zauber war leicht zu lernen. '''Damon: '''Ich könnte Caroline ein bisschen Blut geben. '''Elena: '''Nein, auf keinen Fall. '''Damon: '''Nur genug um sie zu heilen, sie wär sicher hier im Krankenhaus. Innerhalb eines Tages ist es wieder draußen. Dann würde es ihr wieder besser gehen. '''Elena: '''Das kann ich nicht verantworten. '''Bonnie: '''Tu es. [Bonnie sieht Elena's Ausdruck.] ''Es geht um Caroline. Hey, wir können sie nicht sterben lassen. Tu es. '''Damon: '''Wenn ich es mache, herrscht dann zwischen uns Waffenstillstand? '''Bonnie: '''Nein, aber du wirst es trotzdem tun, für Elena. ''geht. Elena und Damon sind alleine. 'Damon: '''Ich weiß das, ist vermutlich das letzte das du tun willst, aber wir sollten darüber reden was heute Abend passiert ist. '''Elena: '''Ja, eine der Gruftvampire ist ins Haus eingedrungen und hätte fast John getötet. '''Damon: '''Was? Wann? Worüber redest du? Nachdem ich gegangen bin? '''Elena: '''Du warst da? '''Damon: '''Komm Elena, du weißt das ich da war. '''Elena: '''Wann warst du bei uns Zuhause? '''Damon: '''Ernsthaft? Vorhin? vor der Tür? wir haben ganz offen geredet, Gefühle offenbart, komm schon wir haben uns geküsst Elena! '''Elena: '''Okay, ich habe keine Zeit für so was Damon. '''Damon: '''Hey, wenn du das vergessen willst was passiert ist, schön. Aber ich kann es nicht. ''kommt. Damon geht ein bisschen weg als Jenna ihn ansieht. 'Jenna: '''Elena ich bin von deiner Nachricht hin sofort los. Wie geht es John? '''Elena: '''Wo bist du gewesen? '''Jenna: '''Bei der Feuerwehr, ich musste doch eine Meldung machen. Ich hab dir vorhin gesagt das ich... '''Elena: '''Nein hast du nicht. '''Jenna: '''Doch natürlich. '''Elena: '''Nein, Jenna das hast du nicht. '''Jenna: '''Doch ganz sicher. ''bemerkt dann das Katherine ihn geküsst haben muss und nicht Elena. Jenna und Elena sehen ihn verwirrt an. 'Damon: '''Oh, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! ''bemerkt das er es laut gesagt hat. Er sieht beide Jenna und Elena an und geht weg. '''GILBERT HAUS schläft in seinem Bett. Stefan steht neben seinem Bett und beobachtet ihn immer noch. Er hört das sich die Haustür öffnet. Es ist Katherine die immer noch so tut als wär sie Elena. Er geht nach unten. Stefan: '''Hey, wie geht's Caroline? '''Katherine: '''Nicht gut. umarmt ihn. Genau das brauche ich jetzt. ''versucht ihn zu küssen, aber Stefan, begreift das, das Katherine ist, er greift ihr an den Hals und zeigt seine Fangzähne. Stefan: Katherine. ''' '''Katherine: Zumindest einen von euch hab ich reingelegt. [Er schmeißt sie auf die Coach. Katherine steht auf ohne Schmerzen zu spüren.''Er rennt zu ihr und schubst sie gegen die Wand.] Katherine: 'Geht's dir jetzt besser? ''schubst sie gegen eine andere Wand als jemand beginnt die Haustür zu öffnen. Stefan ist davon abgelenkt, Katherine nutzt diese Gelegenheit und schmeißt ihn auf den Flur. Sie lächelt und stürmt aus den Haus. Elena und Damon betreten das Haus. Stefan sitzt auf dem Flur steht aber schnell auf. 'Elena: '''Stefan. '''Stefan: '''Elena. '''Elena: '''Was ist passiert? '''Damon: '''Katherine ist passiert. ''und Damon sind in der Küche. '''Damon: '''Hat sie gesagt was sie will? '''Stefan: '''Nein. '''Damon: '''Die Frau weiß halt wie man sich in Szene setzt. '''Stefan: '''Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte einen von uns reingelegt was hat das zu bedeuten? '''Damon: '''Als ich hier war hat sie sich auch schon wie Elena ausgegeben. ' ''kommt in das Zimmer. Elena: '''Ich habs Jeremy erzählt. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr anlügen. '''Stefan:' '''Alles in Ordnung? '''Elena: '''Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich dachte wenn die Gruftvampire weg sind wird alles besser. '''Stefan: '''Ich weiß. Das dachten wir alle. '''Elena: '''Katherine war hier drinn, das bedeutet sie wurde reingebeten was machen wir jetzt? '''Damon: '''Umziehn. '''Elena: '''Das hilft uns weiter. Danke. ''sitzt sich hin. Damon: '''Wenn Katherine deinen Tod will dann kannst du nichts dagegen machen, dann bist du tot. Bist du aber nicht. Offensichtlich hat sie alle andere Pläne. '''Stefan: '''Genau, und wir müssen herausfinden was das für Pläne sind. Ohne sie dabei zu provozieren. Was ist passiert als du dachtest wie wäre Elena? '''Damon: '''Auf die Gefahr hin das ich, das sich eine weitere Stirnrunzel auf deine überfüllten Stirn einnistet. Wir haben uns geküsst. '''Elena: Und du dachtest ich wär das? Stefan: 'Was heißt ihr habt euch geküsst. '''Damon: '''Ja, du weißt schon wenn sich zwei Lippen spitzen und so machen.. ''spitzt seine Zungen und macht Kuss-Geräusche. Stefan rennt mit seiner Vampirkraft zu ihm, und Damon benutzt auch seine Vampirkraft und rennt zu Elena. 'Damon: ''Sehr durch schaubar Stefan. Elena: '''Stefan, stopp, er hat Katherine geküsst, nicht mich. ''guckt zu Damon. ''Ich würde das nicht tun. Jungs für sowas haben wir keine Zeit. '''Stefan: '''Später. '''Elena: '''John muss etwas wissen, es muss einen Grund geben warum Katherine versucht hat ihn umzubringen. '''Damon: '''Das ist Katherine. Sie spielt schrecklich gern Spielchen und du machst dir was vor wenn du denkst du könntest herausfinden was sie vor hat, wenn sie will das du es weißt. '''Stefan: '''Nein, ich finde Elena hat Recht, John könnte durch Isobel was erfahren haben. Deine Mutter stand mit Katherine in Kontakt, gehn wir in Krankenhaus und bringen ihn zum reden. '''Damon: '''Ich hab eine bessere Idee. '''Elena: '''Nämlich? '''Damon: '''Ich werd' diese Schlampe ganz einfach ignorieren. Wir sehn' uns. '''Elena: '''Ist das Klug von dir? '''Damon: '''Wenn Katherine denkt sie wird ignoriert, lockt sie das hervor, sie wird einen Zug machen. '''Stefan: '''Ja? Und was dann? '''Damon: '''Das Herz raus reißen, sie pfählen, irgendwas poetisches. Wir werden sehen. '''KRANKENHAUS redet mit Matt. Bonnie: 'Warst du die ganze Nacht hier? '''Matt: '''Ja, mit Sheriff Forbes. '''Bonnie: '''Sonst niemand? '''Matt: '''Stefan's Bruder Damon war Abends kurz noch hier. '''Bonnie: '''Wie geht's Caroline, heute? '''Matt: '''Komm und sieh's dir an. ''gehen in Caroline's Zimmer. Caroline ist wach und sieht komplett gesund aus. umarmt sie. 'Caroline: '''Ouh, vorsichtig, tut noch ein wenig weh. '''Bonnie: ''Tschuldige. 'Caroline: '''Aber alle sagen, das es wirklich schnell heilt. '''Matt: '''Ich bin jetzt dran. ''küsst sie. '' '''Caroline: '''Ist er nicht süß? ''weint vor Freude. 'Caroline: '''Warum weinst du? '''Bonnie: '''Ich bin nur froh, das es dir gut geht. '''Caroline: '''Och, ich hab euch so gern. '''Bonnie: '''Wir dich auch. ''machen eine kleine Gruppenumarmung. '''LOCKWOOD-VILLA Lockwood redet mit Damon und Sheriff Forbes. Carol: 'Ich will genau wissen wer für den Mord an meinem Mann verantwortlich ist. '''Liz: '''Ich werde da nach forschen aber du musst ehrlich zu mir sein. Gibt es einen Grund warum Richard so auf das Vampir Gerät reagiert hat? '''Carol: '''Was unterstellst du da? Etwa das er einer von ihnen war? '''Damon: '''Nein, nein niemand unterstellt das. '''Carol Lockwood: '''Deine Deputies haben das verrbockt ganz einfach. Wofür du verantwortlich bist. '''Damon: '''Carol... '''Liz: '''Dein Mann hat John Gilbert geholfen seinen Idiotischen Plan durchzuführen. '''Damon: '''Liz... '''Carol: '''Jemand hat meinen Mann getötet. '''Damon: '''Wir sind alle sehr angespannt. Sie haben einen großen Verlust erlitten, und auch die ganze Stadt, aber wir müssen zusammen halten. Ja, einander vertrauen. Wir steh'n das durch. ''ist an der Haustür und begrüßt die Gäste. Ein großer Jeep parkt, und ein Mann kommt raus. '''Tyler: '''Das schwarze Schaf kommt zurück. '''Mason: '''Tyler? '''Tyler: '''Ja. '''Mason: '''Was ist mit dir passiert? In meiner Erinnerung bist du 12 Jahre alt. '''Tyler: '''Immerhin zwei Jahre älter als du das zweite Mal hier warst, Onkel Mason. '''Mason: Komm her. umarmen sich. Mason: '''Schön dich wieder zu sehen. '''Tyler: '''Ja, find ich auch. Komm doch rein. '''KRANKENHAUS und Elena laufen durch den Flur und stehen vor John's Zimmer. Stefan: 'Bist du Bereit? ''betreten das Zimmer. 'Elena: '''John? ''öffnet die Augen sieht Elena und kriegt Panik. Er versucht de Knopf zu drücken um die Krankenschwester zu rufen, aber Stefan nimmt seine Hand, und nimmt es weg. 'Elena: '''Ich bin Elena ich bin nicht.. ich bin nicht Katherine. '''Stefan: '''Wir wissen was sie ihnen angetan hat. '''Elena: '''Wir wollen wissen wieso? '''John: '''Wo ist sie? '''Stefan: '''Sagen sie's uns. '''John: '''Ich weiß es nicht. ''versucht sich gerade zu sitzen aber Stefan schubst ihn nach unten. 'Stefan: '''Sie sind zu schwach um denn starken Mann zu spielen. Wie wär's wenn sie sich zurück lehnen? Und ein paar Fragen beantworten? ''gibt John denn Gilbert-Ring. 'Elena: '''Bitte. Sag uns warum sie hier jetzt. Was will sie? ''gibt keine Antwort. 'Stefan: '''Sie wird es wieder versuchen. Wir können ihnen nicht helfen wenn sie sich uns nicht anvertrauen. '''John: '''Ihnen anvertrauen? '''Stefan: '''Dann ihrer Tochter. '''John: '''Mein Tochter hätte ihnen längst einen Pfahl ins Herz rammen sollen. Ich habe nie direkt mit Katherine gesprochen. Sie hat mir nie vertraut. Also entweder töten sie mich, oder sie verschwinden, denn ich ertrage es nicht sie mit meiner Tochter zusammen zu sehen. '''Elena: '''Du siehst so voller Hass durch die Welt, das wird dich umbringen. ''geht aus dem Zimmer raus. Stefan ist alleine mit John. Stefan zögert, und dann würgt er John. 'Stefan: '''Ihnen wäre der Tod ganz Recht, aber ich habe einene besseren Plan für sie. ''beißt ihn sein Handgelenk und legt es ihn John's Mund und zwingt ihn es zu trinken. '''Stefan: '''Jetzt wo mein Blut in ihrem Kreislauf ist. Brauch ich sie nur noch zu töten, deshalb hören sie auf meinem Rat verlassen sie die Stadt, Elena will sie hier nicht haben. Sie haben 24 Stunden Zeit bis das Blut ihren Körper verlassen hat, genug Zeit um zu verschwinden. Denn sonst das schwör' ich ihnen werde ich sie in einen Vampir verwandeln. Und ihnen dabei zusehen wie sie sich noch mehr hassen als sie es schon sowieso tun. Die Zeit läuft. '''LOCKWOOD-VILLA sieht Carol und Mason. Er redet mir Liz. Damon: 'Wer ist der Typ neben Carol? '''Liz: '''Der Bruder des Bürgermeisters, Mason Lockwood. '''Damon: '''Ist er im Rat wie, John Gilbert als er plötzlich auftauchte. '''Liz: '''Er ist ganz anders als John, zum Einen ist er kein Idiot, er hält auch nicht viel von alldem. Er will nichts mit dem Rat zu tun haben. Typisch Surfer, er wartet auf die nächste Welle. '''Damon: '''Hmm. ''geht. Danke, bis dann.'' sieht sich die beiden weiter an.'' läuft zum Eingang der Lockwood-Villa. Tyler stoppt sie und greift nach ihren Händen. 'Tyler: '''Hey, Elena. Danke das du gekommen bist. Komm rein. ''betretet das Haus und lächelt. '''VOR DEM KRANKENHAUS und Stefan sind draußen, laufen weg. Elena: 'Hey, ich muss kurz nach Hause. Um Jenna und Jermy abzuholen und sie zu denn Lockwood's bringen. Was hast du da drinnen noch mit John beredet? '''Stefan: '''Ich um, habe ihn gebeten die Stadt zu verlassen. '''Elena: '''Gebeten? Gedroht hast du ihm. ''hören auf zu laufen, und sehen sich an. 'Stefan: '''Ja, ich hab ihm gedroht. '''Elena: '''Gut. Ich will das er verschwindet Stefan. Ich weiß das ich sowas nicht sagen dürfte, aber ich will so einen nicht in meinem Leben, oder Jeremy's Leben. '''Stefan: '''Ich weiß. Ich weiß. ''umarmen sich. '''Elena: '''Und was jetzt? '''Stefan: '''Jetzt, geh' ich los und suche Damon. '''Elena: '''Bitte, Stefan. Streite nicht mit ihm. '''Stefan: '''Nein, er wollte dich küssen damit bin ich nicht einverstanden. '''Elena: '''Das ist nicht das Problem. Sondern Katherine, sie bringt euren Verstand durcheinander und Damon ist labil wenn es um sie geht. Wir dürfen das ganze noch nicht schlimmer machen. '''LOCKWOOD-VILLA und Bonnie reden. Bonnie: Tyler Lockwood hat auf das Gilbert-Gerät reagiert. Wusstest du das? Damon: '''Na ja, ich weiß das es seinen Vater umgehauen hat. '''Bonnie: '''Willst du nicht wissen, wieso? '''Damon: '''Doch Bonnie, ich würde gern erfahren warum ein Nicht-Vampir von dem Vampir-Foltergerät gefoltert wurde das du John Gilbert hast einsetzen lassen. Wo wir gerade bei deiner Schuld sind, wie geht's Caroline? '''Bonnie: '''Schon sehr viel besser. '''Damon: '''Bedank dich ruhig. '''Bonnie: '''Nein, bedank dich ruhig. '''Damon: '''Wofür soll ich mich bedanken? '''Bonnie: '''Du lebst noch ein Tag länger. '''Damon: '''Keine Gute Tat bleibt bei dir ungestraft oder? '''Bonnie: '''Das macht das böse nicht ungescheh'n. Ich weiß wa du bist, Damon. Du magst vielleicht Elena un Sheriff Forbes und andere getäuscht haben aber nicht mich. '''Damon: '''Mmh. '''Bonnie: Ein falscher Zug, und ich mache dich unschädlich. Damon: 'Jetzt hör endlich auf mit dem Hexen Geschwätz du fangst ja an selbst dran zu glauben. ''guckt Damon an. Damon hält seinen Kopf voller Schmerzen. Bonnie stoppt nach einer Weile. 'Bonnie: '''Oh, wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt? ''geht zu Katherine, Bonnie denkt natürlich das es Elena ist. 'Bonnie: '''Oh mein Gott. Damon macht mich verrückt. Er läuft durch die Gegend als wär er eine Art Superheld weil er Caroline geheilt hat obwohl es seine Schuld ist, das es alles überhaupt passiert ist. '''Katherine: '''Tut mit Leid, Bonnie. Was Damon getan hat ist furchtbar. '''Bonnie: '''Okay, schon besser. Der fiese Damon Moment ist vorbei. Danke. ''fasst ihren Arm an, und bemerkt das es nicht Elena ist. 'Bonnie: 'Ähm, ich muss Tyler suchen. Und ihm mein Beileid aussprechen. Bin gleich wieder da. 'Katherine: '''Okay. ''läuft von Katherine weg. Sie geht in ein Zimmer und ruft sofort Elena an. 'Elena: '''Hallo? '''Bonnie: '''Elena? Wo bist du? '''Elena: '''Bonnie ich weiß ich bin zu spät. Ich fahr jetzt los und bin in 5. Minuten da. ''ist schockiert. Sie will gehen aber Katherine kreuzt ihren Weg. 'Katherine: '''Wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Katherine. '''Bonnie: '''Ich weiß wer du bist. '''Katherine: '''Natürlich weißt du das. Du bist die beste Freundin stimmts? Ich habe alle Einzelheiten von Elena's Leben zusammengesetzt. Isobel hat gesagt es wär wie ein Puzzle. Ich weiß wer Jenna und Jeremy sind. Und ich bin ihren leckeren Ex-Freund Matt begegnet der in Caroline vernarrt ist. Und dann bist da noch du. Die Vampir-Hassende-Bennett-Hexe. Alles richtig? ''versucht den Raum zu verlassen, aber Katherine rennt mit ihrer Schnelligkeit. Bonnie benutzt ihre Kräfte. Katherine macht ein Fake-Stöhnen. 'Katherine: '''Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hier, Bonnie. Da musst du dich schon mehr anstrengen. ''greift Bonnie am Hals und schubst sie gegen die Wand. Sie dreht vampirisch durch. Bonnie macht die Tür mit ihrer Kraft auf um denn anderen Menschen Katherine zu zeigen. Katherine's Gesicht wird wieder normal. 'Katherine: '''Nett. ''steht vor der Tür. '''Stefan: Katherine. Katherine: 'Stefan. '''Stefan: '''Lass sie in Ruhe. '''Katherine: '''Okay. ''lasst sie los und Katheriine verschwindet aus dem Zimmer. Und streift mit der Hand seine Brust. Bonnie und Stefan sehen sich an und Stefan folgt Katherine zum Hauptraum. 'Stefan: '''Was machst du hier? '''Katherine: '''So wie du mich gestern Abend behandelt hast, dacht' ich ein öffentlicher Ort wäre weniger Gewaltätig. ''nach einem Glas. '''Stefan: '''Du treibst es etwas zu weit, findest du nicht? Elena könnte jeden Augenblick reinkommen. '''Katherine: Aber das ist doch der Spaß Stefan. holt eine Kirsche vom Essenstisch. ''Damon ist hier auch irgendwo ich geh ihm aus denn Weg. ''macht es sich in den Mund, bis sie Matt sieht und holt es wieder raus. Matt: 'Hi Leute. '' her. 'Katherine: '''Hi, Matt. Ich habe gehört das es Caroline schon wieder viel besser geht. Das kommt einem ja wie ein Wunder vor. Du bist bestimmt erleichtert. '''Matt: '''Und ob. Danke, Elena. ''verschwindet. 'Katherine: '''Oh, seine Augen sind so blau! '''Stefan: '''Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen. '''Katherine: '''Du verletzt meine Gefühle, Stefan. Damon war viel mehr erfreut mich zu sehen. Allerding hat er gedacht ich wär' deine Freundin. Also. '''Stefan: '''Katherine ich mach bei deinen Spielchen nicht mit. '''Katherine: '''Okay, was wenn wir kein Beziehungsstreit vor deinen Freunden austragen? Geh'n wir spazieren? '''Stefan: '''Sag mir was du hier willst. '''Katherine: '''Vielleicht hast du mir gefehlt. Ist das ein annehmbarer Grund? '''Stefan: '''Was für ein Spiel, spielst du? '''Katherine: '''Warum? Willst du doch mitspielen? '''Stefan: '''Ich weiß nicht, wie kann ich mtspielen wenn ich die Regeln nicht kenne. '''Katherine: '''Keine Regeln, Stefan. Weißt du nicht mehr? Keine Regeln. ''läuft aus dem Zimmer und guckt zurück zu Stefan. Stefan sieht sie an. Sie streckt ihre Hand für Stefan aus. Er läuft zu ihr. Sie lächelt dreht sich um und streckt immer noch ihre Hand für Stefan aus. Er ignoriert ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Katherine lässt ihre Hand fallen und folgt ihm. Jenna und Jeremy kommen an die Lockwood-Villa an. '''Jenna: '''Sieht aus als wäre die ganze Stadt erschienen. '''Elena: '''Na ja immerhin ist er.. war er der Bürgermeister. '''Jeremy: '''Warum heben sie sich das nicht für die Beerdigung auf? '''Jenna: '''Das macht man eben so. Die Lockwood's waren für uns als wir das durchstehen mussten wir stellen nur schnell das Essen hin sprechen unser Beileid aus, und geh'n. '''Jeremy: '''Rein und raus? Klingt nach einem guten Plan. '''Elena: ''Damon. Geht schon mal vor, ich uh, komm gleich nach okay? Hey, wie geht's dir? '''Damon: '''Großartig. Wirklich ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage. '''Elena: '''Damon. '''Damon: '''Elena. '''Elena: '''Wir sollten im Stande sein, darüber zu reden. Damon wir steh'n uns doch nahe genug. Ich will wirklich wissen, wie es dir geht. '''Damon: '''Ich hab dich geküsst. Dachte du hättest denn Kuss erwiedert, dann die Doppelgänger Geschichte. Was denkst du wie es mir geht? '''Elena: '''Ich denke du bist verletzt. '''Damon: '''Nein ich werde nicht verletzt, Elena. '''Elena: '''Nein, du gibst nicht zu wie du verletzt wirst. Du wirst wütend überspielst es, und dann machst du irgendwas dummes. '''Damon:' Du hast Angst. Du glaubst das ich wegen Katherine denn Verstand verliere, hab ich Recht? Dazu brauche ich sie nicht. fängt an zu gehen, aber stoppt. Damon: 'Sag mal, warum bist du so überrascht das ich dich küssen wollte? '''Elena: '''Das hat mich nicht überrascht. Ich bin überrascht das du dachtest ich würde denn Kuss erwiedern. '''Damon: '''Jetzt bin ich verletzt. ''fängt wieder an zu gehen, aber Bonnie taucht auf. 'Bonnie: '''Elena. '''Elena: '''Bonnie, was ist passiert? ''geht in das Büro von Mayor Lockwood. Tyler ist dort alleine, drinkt von einer Flasche. 'Jeremy: '''Oh, hey, entschuldige. Ich suche nur die.. '''Tyler: '''Die Toilette ist denn Flur runter. '''Jeremy: '''Das mit deinem Dad tut mir leid. '''Tyler: '''Ja, heute war ein großer Tag an anteilnahme von Leuten denen es scheiß egal ist. '''Jeremy: '''Als mein Vater starb hatten wir das Haus voller Fremde die mir erzählten was für ein toller Kerl er war. Jedenfalls, ich weiß wie schwer das alles ist. '''Tyler: '''Der Unterschied ist das es bei dir stimmt. Mein Vater war ein Idiot. '''Jeremy: '''Ja, ja war er. '''Tyler: '''Die hab ich an seinem Schreibtisch gefunden. ''haltet den Flachmann für Jeremy, er zögert. 'Tyler: '''Er hat nichts dagegen er ist tot. '''Jeremy: '''Ja, klar sicher, ja, wieso nicht. ''nimmt denn Flachmann und drinkt daraus. Mason kommt. '''Mason: '''Hey, was ist hier los, Tyler? '''Tyler: '''Nichts. Nichts. '''Mason: ''schaut Jeremy an. Hattest du nicht etwas zu machen? '''Jeremy:' Doch, uh. gibt ihm denn Flachmann und verschwindet. Mason drinkt davon und gibt es Tyler. und Stefan sind draußen, spazieren. Katherine: 'Die Lockwoods haben sehr viel mehr Land als früher. Die Besitztümer von all denn Gruftvampiren haben ihnen zwar ein schönes Vermögen verholfen. '''Stefan: '''Warum wolltest du das sie sterben? Die meisten hast du doch verwandelt. '''Katherine: '''Es gibt nichts lästigeres als einen rachsüchtigen Vampir frag doch John Gilbert. ''hören auf zu laufen. 'Stefan: '''Hast dich kein bisschen verändert, was? '''Katherine: '''Du aber. Du bist stärker. Fieser. Sexy. '''Stefan: '''Flirte nicht mit mir, Katherine. Ich bin nicht Damon. Ich war keine 145 Jahre lang von dir besessen. '''Katherine: '''Ja. Deine Frauenwahl nach zu urteil'n würde ich was anderes vermuten. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss es stört mich wirklich das du dich jemand anderes verliebt hast. '''Stefan: '''Ich war niemals in dich verliebt Katherine. Du hast mich manipuliert. Keines meiner Gefühle war echt. '''Katherine: '''Glaub was du willst, Stefan. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Und tief im Innersten kennst du sie auch. ''drückt ihren Finger an seine Brust. '''Stefan: '''Die Wahrheit? '''Katherine: '''Mmm-Hmm. '''Stefan: '''Die Wahrheit ist du bist immer noch das selbe verlogene selbstsüchtige manipulative Biest das du schon immer warst. Also egal aus welchem Grund du hier bist. Sieh zu das du es erledigst und die Stadt verlässt. Denn wenn du nicht gehst bringe ich dich zur Strecke und reiß dir dein verkommene Herz raus. '''Katherine: Du willst wissen warum ich hier bin Stefan? Ich bin deinetwegen zurück gekehrt. Stefan: Das Problem dabei ist nur, das ich dich hasse. nimmt eine Stange und sticht ihm damit in denn Magen. Katherine: 'Du hasst mich ja? Das klingt nach dem Beginn einer Liebesgeschichte, Stefan. Nicht nachdem Ende. ''entfernt die Stange, und flieht. und Stefan sitzen auf einer Bank bei denn Lockwoods. Elena wischt die Wunde mit einem Kleidungsstück ab. '''Elena: '''Wird's denn wieder geh'n? '''Stefan: '''Ja, das heilt. '''Elena: '''Das hab ich nicht gemeint. '''Stefan: '''Ich hab versucht aus ihr schlau zu werden. Ich hab sie an mich rangelassen und mit gespielt. kommt. '''Damon: '''Hab versucht ihr zu folgen aber sie ist verschwunden. Oooh, bedeck dich bitte mal. zieht sein Shirt runter. Hier läuft deine wild gewordene Ex frei rum. sieht Elena an. Pass bloß auf sonst spannt dir Katherine denn Kerl aus. '''Stefan: '''Das wird nicht passieren. '''Damon: Ach nein? Ist ja eigentlich nur fair, schließlich war ich hinter deiner Freundin her. Elena: '''Ich seh mal nach wo Jenna und Jeremy sind. Sagt mir Bescheid wenn ihr fertig seid. geht. '''Damon: '''Was soll das jetzt werden, huh? Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod? Nur zu, sprich deine Drohungen aus, fordere dein Recht. '''Stefan: '''Ich bekämpfe dich nicht. '''Damon: '''Wieso?! Ich würde mich bekämpfen. '''Stefan: '''Dir ist doch klar das Katherine versucht uns gegen einander auszuspielen, oder? '''Damon: '''Bruder, mach dir keine Sorgen unsere Bande ist unzertrennlich. '''Stefan: '''Wir müssen zusammen halten, gegen sie. Also so gern ich dich auch umbringen würde, ich werde dich nicht bekämpfen. '''Damon: '''Ich hab Elena geküsst. '''Stefan: '''Weil du etwas für sie empfindest. Weil sie dir tatsächlich etwas bedeutet. Und ich lass nicht zu das Katherine kommt und und denn Teil von dir zerstört der nach all denn Jahren endlich wieder bereit ist etwas zu empfinden. Sie wird versuchen dich zu brechen. Und uns auseinander zu bringen. Und wie wir darauf reagieren bestimmt uns. Es ist unsere Entscheidung. Also nein ich werde dich nicht bekämpfen. sieht Damon an und geht. '''GILBERT HAUS bereitet seinen Koffer vor. Jeremy betretet das Zimmer. John: '''Jeremy. '''Jeremy: '''Was machst du denn hier? '''John: '''Ich packe. Ich reise wieder ab. '''Jeremy: '''Du wolltest also nur all die bösen Vampire töten und dann wieder abreisen? '''John: '''Nicht alle aber genügend. Für's erste. Sagst du Elena das ich gegangen bin. '''Jeremy: '''Ach, sag's ihr doch selbst. '''John: '''Hör mal Jeremy. Man hat mir beigebracht sie zu hassen. Die Vampire. Das hab ich gelernt. Das hat dein Vater gelernt. '''Jeremy: '''Nein, mein Vater hätte das anderster geseh'n. '''John: '''Nein, er hätte es vielleicht anderster gelöst aber eine andere Sichtweise gibt es da nicht. '''Jeremy: '''Der Ring an deinem Finger der dich normalerweise beschützen soll hat meinem Vater gehört nicht? '''John: '''Ja. '''Jeremy: '''Warum hat er ihn nicht beschützt warum ist er trotzdem tot? '''John: '''Das was deinen Eltern zugestoßen ist, war nicht übernatürlich. Es war ein Unfall. Davor kann uns nichts bewahren. '''Jeremy: '''Ich frage mich was er von alldem halten würde. Und von mir. '''John: '''Er würde noch denken, das du noch jung und auf der Suche nach dir selbst bist. Aber du bist ein Gilbert. Und du kennst jetzt das dunkelste Geheimnis der Stadt. Und das bedeutet Verantwortung. '''Jeremy: '''Ich glaube nicht an diesen Familienvermächtnis Kram. '''John: Früher oder später wirst du es müssen. DAS LOCKWOOD-ANWESEN ist in seinem Vater's Büro. Er greift nach einem Bild von seinen Eltern und schaut es sich an. Plötzlich schmeißt er es gegen denn Tisch. Er zerstört alles was auf dem Tisch ist. Carol läuft in das Zimmer, sie ist schockiert. Carol: '''Tyler, was ist in dich gefahren? '''Tyler: '''Ich verabscheue ihn. '''Carol: '''Oh Sag das nicht, Schätzchen. berührt ihn sanft an der Schulter, und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Tyler schubst sie auf das Sofa. '''Tyler: '''Lass mich los! betretet das Zimmer. Und rennt zu Tyler, er schubst ihn auf den Boden und hält ihn stark umklammert. '''Tyler: '''Geh runter von mir! '''Mason: '''Hey, Tyler! Hey, Hey! '''Tyler: '''Los runter von mir! '''Mason: '''Tyler! '''Tyler: '''Lass mich los! Mason: Tyler! Sieh mich an. Sieh mich an! Komm wieder runter! Ganz ruhig. hört auf gegen Mason zu kämpfen. Carol steht auf, immer noch in Schock. '''Carol: '''Oh, Gott. '''DAS SALVATORE ANWESEN läuft in das Wohnzimmer und macht ihm einen Drink. Er läuft weiter aber stoppt. Damon: 'Ganz schön mutig von dir hier aufzutauchen. dreht seinen Kopf. Katherine sitzt auf der Coach. '''Katherine: '''Ich wollte mich verabschieden. '''Damon: '''Du reist schon wieder ab? '''Katherine: '''Ich weiß wo ich nicht erwünscht bin. '''Damon: '''Hör auf zu schmoll'n. Das steht einer Frau von deinem Alter nicht. '''Katherine: 'spottet Autsch. trinkt sein Drink aus und läuft aus dem Zimmer. Katherine rennt mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit vor ihm. '''Katherine: '''Was denn kein Abschiedskuss? '''Damon: '''Und wenn ich dich stattdessen, töte? Was willst du hier? '''Katherine: '''Sehnsucht. Neugier. Und so weiter. '''Damon: '''Ich bin besser in rätselhaften Bemerkungen. Was hast du vor? '''Katherine: '''Glaub mir Damon. Wenn ich etwas vorhabe, willst du es erfahren. Komm schon küss mich. Oder töte mich. Wofür entscheidest du dich Damon? Wir wissen beide das du nur zu einem fähig bist. kommt seinen Lippen näher. Er dreht sich um und geht. Sie rennt wieder zu ihm und packt ihn am Hals. Sie schubst ihn auf den Boden, und liegt auf ihn. '''Katherine: '''Mein süßer unschuldiger Damon. dreht sich um, sodass er auf sie liegt und packt sie am Hals. Nach einer Weile küsst er sie. '''Katherine: '''Das ist schon besser. küssen sich weiter. Katherine schubst ihn gegen die Wand. Sie reißt sein Shirt. Sie küssen sich. Damon schmeißt die Bücher vom Tisch und legt Katherine darauf. Er küsst ihr Hals, stoppt dann. '''Damon: '''Warte, warte. Kurze Pause. schubst ihn von sich und steht auf. '''Damon: '''Ich hab eine Frage. Beantworte sie und wir machen weiter mit dem Feuerwerk und denn leuchtend roten Raketen. Beantworte sie richtig, und ich vergesse die 145 Jahre die ich dich vermisst habe. Ich vergesse wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe. Ich vergesse alles und wir können von vorne anfangen. Das könnte für uns der entscheidene Moment sein. Weil wir jede Menge Zeit haben. Das ist das schöne an der Ewigkeit. greift zärtlich nach seinem Gesicht. '''Damon: '''Ich will die Wahrheit, nur einmal. '''Katherine: '''Stopp. Ich kenne die Frage bereits. Und die Antwort darauf. Die Wahrheit ist ich habe dich niemals geliebt sondern immer nur Stefan. nimmt seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht, und lässt einen aufgebrachten Damon zurück. '''GILBERT HAUS verlässt das Badezimmer und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer. Damon sitzt auf dem Bett. Sie ist erschreckt von seinem Auftauchen. Elena: '''Oh, Gott! Du hast mich erschreckt. '''Damon: '''Ich tu nur meine Pflicht nach Nachbarschaftswache. '''Elena: '''Danke. Das du nach uns siehst. Nach mir. '''Damon: '''So bin ich eben. Der treue Bodyguard. Gelassen in der Krise. '''Elena: '''Hast du was getrunken? zeigt mit einer Geste das er ein kleines bisschen getrunken habe. '''Elena: '''Und du bist traurig. Das ist keine gute Kompination. '''Damon: '''Nein, ich bin nicht traurig. Traurigkeit bleibt bei denen vorbehalten die etwas empfinden. '''Elena: '''Komm schon, Damon. Das ist eine Lüge. Du empfindest was. sieht sie an. '''Damon: '''Du warst überrascht das ich dachte du würdest meinen Kuss erwiedern. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen das ich glaubte du wolltest es? '''Elena: '''Damon. '''Damon: '''Ist das was wir zusammen gemacht haben etwas bedeutet. Du bist die Lügnerin Elena. Zwischen uns hat sich etwas entwickelt. Und du weißt das. steht auf und geht zu ihr. '''Damon: '''Und du belügst mich, und du belügst Stefan, und vorallem belügst du dich selbst. Und ich kann's beweisen. '''Elena: '''Nein. greift nach seinem Gesicht und küsst sie. Elena die sich wirklich unwohl fühlt und diesen Kuss nicht will, drückt ihn weg. '''Elena: '''Lass das! Was ist los mit dir? '''Damon: '''Du kannst nicht mehr lügen. '''Elena: '''Hör auf! Das hast du nicht nötig, komm schon. '''Damon: '''Da denkst du falsch. versucht sie wieder zu küssen, aber Elena ist für dieses Mal vorbereitet und schubst ihn weg. '''Elena: '''Nein, nein, nein. Damon! Ich hab dich gern. Hör mir zu, ich hab dich gern. Wirklich... Aber ich liebe Stefan, für mich wird es immer Stefan sein. hört diese Auseinandersetzung. '''Jeremy: '''Elena was ist hier drinnen los? und Elena sehen ihn an. Elena befreit sich ihrem Handgelenk das Damon gepackt hatte. '''Elena: '''Nichts Jeremy, ist schon gut. Geh zurück ins Bett. '''Damon: '''Nichts ist gut, Elena. Er möchte ein Vampir werden. rennt zu Jeremy und schubst ihn gegen die Wand. '''Elena: '''Nein, Damon, hör auf damit! hält ihn fest. '''Damon: '''Du möchtest denn Schmerz ausschalten? Das ist das einfachste auf der Welt. Der Teil der von dir was fühlt verschwindet einfach. Dazu musst du nur den Schalter umlegen. bricht Jeremy's Genick. Jeremy fällt auf dem Boden, Tod. '''Elena: '''Damon! NEIN! rennt zu Jeremy und weint. Damon sieht sie an und geht. Elena packt nach ihm voller Horror und Trauer, bemerkt aber dann das er John's Ring an hatte. Sie ist ein bisschen erleichtert. '''DAS LOCKWOOD ANWESEN sitzt auf der Coach, Mason betretet das Zimmer und setzt sich neben ihn. Mason: '''Deine Mutter ist hinüber. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein paar Pillen reingeworfen. '''Tyler: Ich wollte ihr keine Angst einjagen. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich so durchdrehe. Mason: '''Das ist der Fluch ein Lockwood zu sein. '''Tyler: '''Woher hast du dann das Ruhe Gen? '''Mason: '''Hab ich nicht. Ich hab nur gelernt damit umzugeh'n. '''Tyler: '''Ich will nicht mehr so ein wie bisher. '''Mason: '''Keiner von uns will das. Deshalb ist das ein Fluch, Tyler. '''GILBERT HAUS ist im Flur, haltet immer noch Jeremy in denn Armen. Stefan steht hinter ihr. Stefan: '''Er hat denn Ring geseh'n, deshalb hat er das getan, er wusste es. '''Elena: '''Er hat denn Ring nicht geseh'n. '''Stefan: '''Das liegt an Katherine, sie ist im unter die Haut gegangen hat alles zunichte gemacht was gut an ihn war. '''Elena: '''Es gibt nichts gutes an ihn. Stefan jetzt nicht mehr. Er hat entschieden was er will. Er will nichts fühlen er will gehasst werden. Das ist der einfachere Weg. Sein Wunsch ist erfüllt. ist im Salvatore Anwesen. Er schmeißt seine Jacke auf dem Sessel und macht sich einen Drink. Anschließend wirft er das Glas in denn Kamin. '''Elena: weint Ich hasse ihn Stefan. bückt sich zu ihr nach unten. Und tröstet die weinende Elena. Stefan: 'Ich weiß, ich weiß. küsst sie auf die Schulter. Jeremy wacht auf. Stefan greift nach seinem Gesicht und sieht in seine Augen. '''Elena: '''Ist er in Ordnung? Ist er in Ordnung? '''Stefan: '''Keine Sorge. Alles ist gut. '''Jeremy: '''Er hat mich umgebracht! Damon hat mich umgebracht! '''Elena: 'umarmt ihn und lächelt. Ist ja gut. Oh Gott. und Elena beide sind erleichtert. '''MYSTIC FALLS KRANKENHAUS ist im Bett, schläft. Sie wacht auf und sieht Katherine. '''Caroline: '''Elena? '''Katherine: '''Hey, Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Was machst du denn hier? '''Katherine: '''Ich bin Katherine. Es wäre nett wenn du denn Salvatore Brüdern etwas von mir ausrichten würdest. '''Caroline: '''Was meinst du damit? Was denn von dir ausrichten? '''Katherine: '''Das Spiel beginnt. '''Caroline: '''Was? nimmt ein Kissen und drückt es Caroline ins Gesicht. Caroline schreit und ringt nach Luft anschließend stirbt sie. Katherine nimmt das Kissen und legt es wieder da hin wo es war. Sie läuft aus dem Zimmer. Kategorie:Skripts